No te soporto, Han Solo
by sarafrubias
Summary: "Una discusión tras otra, y de nuevo una reconciliación" Una de los muchos enfrentamientos que podía haber tenido la pareja. ONE-SHORT.


**Este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja que me ha acompañado a lo largo de toda mi infancia, y mi corazón sigue partiéndose en cachitos cada vez que me acuerdo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y bla, bla. Si me perteneciesen es posible que hiciera locuras con ellos. Gracias por leer. ¿Un rew?**

* * *

\- ¡No te soporto!- se escucha a través de la puerta del compartimento del Halcón.

-¡Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo!- abre la puerta rápido y sale del lugar maldiciendo en voz baja- Princesas... Siempre quejándose por todo. A su servicio majestad...- empieza a decir con tono burlesco- ¿Para qué? Para nada, eso te pasa por intentar hacer algo por la gente Han, idiota. Pero claro el malo soy yo, ¿mercenario? Debí de dejarla a su suerte hace tiempo- mira la puerta de la nave y decide bajar a tierra, aún maldiciendo en voz alta- Si tanto quiere que desaparezca, sus deseos son ordenes para mi.

Ya era tarde, la noche caía, y apenas quedaba nada de la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo, lejano a ella en el horizonte. Mil vueltas. Sí, mil vueltas le daba la cabeza desde la discusión con Han; para variar ¿no? Y siempre era lo mismo, pelea, reconciliación, y viceversa. Se estaba ahogando dentro de ese lugar, sino salía de ahí es posible que los nervios le jugaran una mala pasada, pero claro salir implicaba ver a don cascarabiasimbécilrebelde, y se lo llegó a pensar dos veces antes de atravesar la puerta.

El silencio la invadió, sus pasos miedosos se arrastraron por la nave. Sus ojos buscaban, investigaban cada pequeño detalle, y es ahora cuando se pregunta para que había venido a esta misión de reconocimiento. Ah, claro, porque el capitán inteligente la había convencido, y en su cabeza estaban esas palabras dichas de la boca de Han "Imagínate, un lugar perdido, tú y yo solos, una increíble investigación por delante... Aunque si quieres me voy con Chewie" y puso esa sonrisa socarrona característica de él. Irresistible, tentador, peligroso, y demás sinónimos que a Leia se le pasaban por la cabeza. La mujer, no pudo mas que aceptar, porque ¿quién se resiste a los ojos de Han?

Registró cada palmo del Halcón, sin éxito, "¿se puede saber dónde se habrá metido?". Optó por salir fuera haber si con suerte se había entretenido en arreglar algún cable suelto; que era normal, de la nave. Nada, Leia empezaba a impacientarse, y no poco. Miró al infinito, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió la persona más pequeña del universo.

-¡Han!

Pero nunca hubo respuesta.

* * *

Era demasiado tarde, y los ojos se le cerraban, no se acordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba sentada en la cama mirando a la puerta, y razonando una respuesta quedó atrapada por Morfeo, y mientras un sonido sordo tamborileaba su cabeza, Han.

Le pesaba el cuerpo, los pies le respondían a tientas, las manos le temblaban, y siempre, siempre que el tiempo pasaba era muy tarde. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la suya, y tuvo ganas de romperle esa maldita sonrisa de un encuentro entre su mano y la cara de este. Pero no pudo, sus sentimientos hicieron más que su razón, y se dejó llevar tirándose hacia él con la fuerza de mil wookies, abrazándole y no queriendo soltarle. Pero él nunca la dejó, en una milésima de segundo ya se había ido, y sus manos ya no pudieron ir tras él. Su garganta la delató, gritó su nombre, y se marchó sin decir adiós.

-Leia...

-Dime.

-Te quiero.

-Lo sé.

Y la besó tiernamente, queriendo demostrar que la respetaba, que quería cada pequeño gesto de ella, su piel teniendo escalofríos, y la risa de todos los días al amanecer.

* * *

-Siempre me tienes que recordar lo mismo.- y escuchó su risa por la espalda.

-Fue gracioso- lo miró de la manera más dulce que pudo, y él sonrió para después seguir caminando- Han...

-¿Hmm?

-Te quiero- él la miró.

-Lo sé.

Corrió hacia él, Han la atrapó entre sus brazos y su cuerpo, no pudiendo parar la fuerza de su carrera y tropezando, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo como un efecto dominó.

-Auch...- se le escuchó decir al hombre- Esto me va a costar un cerebro nuevo- ella encima de él, rió.

-Ah, pero ¿tienes de eso?

Y atrapó sus labios con la misma intensidad en la que ella fue corriendo hacia él, le pareció crear fuego, sus manos rozaban las mejillas de ella, pensando en que si hacía eso notaría que temblaba al tenerla cerca. Se separó de sus labios y juntó su frente a la de él.

-Me sigues volviendo loca- y rieron al unísono, y él con gracia en sus ojos, dijo.

-Esta ya no la cuento.

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que me he hecho daño al caer- ella se levantó y lo miró preocupada- Sí, mira, aquí- se puso de pie, y ella fue a ver el daño.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí alteza- y atrapó de nuevo los pequeños labios de ella.

-No te soporto.

-Por fin tenemos algo en común preciosa- y de nuevo esa sonrisa, característica del mayor sinvergüenza de la galaxia.

* * *

La mujer se despertó abrumada, y de nuevo un ruido inmenso atravesó la sala. Leia cogió la blaster, y con toda la valentía que pudo sacar en ese momento apuntó, y disparó a una oscuridad inmensa.

-¡Pero que...!- se escuchó en el silencio de la noche.

-¿Han?- apretó los ojos para ver entre la oscuridad.

-¿Pero tú quieres matarme o qué te pasa?- se acercó para verla mejor, y así, que las luz de las estrellas pudieran poner un poco de visibilidad en sus facciones.

-La pregunta es ¿qué te pasa a ti? ¿dónde estabas? He estado esperándote por horas.

-¿Preocupada por mi princesa?- las sonrisita, la dichosa sonrisita.

-Han Solo, juro que no puedo contigo- fue hacia la cama de nuevo, pero la mano del hombre la trajo de vuelta a él, pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Fíjate que casualidad, la mujer con la que estaba antes me dice siempre lo mismo- se soltó con brusquedad de él- Ya veo, sigues enfadada.

-Si, lo estoy, y hazle caso, seguro que te lo dice por algo- intentó de nuevo irse, pero de otra vez él.

-Leia, mira- dijo señalando a las estrellas, y ella ya sabía lo que pretendía.

-No, no voy a caer de nuevo. Suéltame- le miró a los ojos, y observando que no iba ha salirse con la suya, se dio por vencida- Claro, quieres escucharlo, porque tu increíble ego es así. Pues si, estaba preocupada por ti, y he tenido pesadillas con perderte durante estas largas horas... ¿Contento?- e intentó avanzar, siendo impedida su marcha por los brazos de él rodeando su vientre, y acercándose a su oído.

-Alteza,capitán Solo pide permiso para disculparse, y dormir abrazado a la princesa- y posó un beso en su mejilla.

-Og, te odio- y entró con ella intentando no parecer débil ante ella, porque sí, podía tragarse el orgullo de su enfado y volver a por ella, pero de ahí a sentirse flaquear era un gran paso- Han, una cosa- se acercó a él le puso bien la camisa, besó sus labios, dejando a su paso un pequeño mordisco en ellos- Si te crees que tienes el mando de la situación, vas listo- y sonrió maliciosamente.

Eso era a lo que se refería, la chica cuadriculada, siendo un peligro para su sangre. Un veneno continuo, una sonrisa que suspira al viento, y de nuevo esa sensación de peligro a perderla. Porque así es Leia, una taquicardia tras otra, un reconciliación tras otra, y un abrazo cada noche al sentirla cerca.

-Leia, ¿te he dicho ya que necesito una ducha?

-Te estoy esperando dentro. Te quiero.

-Lo sé...- siempre iba un paso por delante.


End file.
